L'heure? Une chose importante
by Kintori
Summary: Notre héros a un rendez-vous avec son 'cœur'. On va le suivre durant dure sa journée où il va se préparer à le voir. Comment cette journée va-elle se finir? /!\\ Cliché et niais à la fin.


Bonjour tout le monde! Pour finir 2015, je vous propose ce petit OS MaToine! Meilleurs Vœux à vous!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

La matinée était déjà largement avancée quand notre héros se réveilla. Celui-ci s'habilla rapidement après avoir fait une toilette rapide. Il s'occupa de quelques tâches ménagères simples mais nécessaires tel que balayer sa chambre et dépoussiérer ses meubles. Quand il fût midi, il se prépara de quoi survivre pour la journée. En effet, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les personnes se croyant ''normales'' ou ''dans les normes'' cuisinaient plusieurs fois dans la journée ou mangeaient des plats déjà préparés alors que pour perdre moins de temps il suffisait simplement de cuisiner le même repas pour le midi et le soir, il fallait juste changer l'assaisonnement cela permettait aussi de manger qualitativement. Puis, il passa à table avec ses parents. Quand il fût 14 heures 32, celui-ci alluma son ordinateur ainsi que sa caméra. Il veilla à ce qu'il est remis la même chemise que la veille et se lança:

-Partie 1, prise 2: SALUT BANDE DE ICERER ICI INSULTE QUELCONQUE! VOICI L'EPISODE 38 DE WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?! Oh, putain! Ça fait maaaal! SALETE DE CHAISE! Ça va pas de me lâcher maintenant? J'AI BESOIN DE TOI MOI!

-Toinou chéri! Pourquoi tu t'énerves? Je vais la réparer ta chaise.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça 'pa! S'indigna le jeune fils.

-Oui, je sais... Parce que ça fais trop ''Je t'aime mon amour''! Se moqua gentiment le père.

-Exactement!

Après cet échec et cette discussion peu constructive, notre ''Toinou'' éteignit sa caméra et, en regardant l'heure encore une fois, la neuvième fois depuis la fin du repas, remarqua l'heure avançant. En effet, il était 14 heure 54, il décida d'aller se doucher malgré l'épisode à produire, mais comme il ne pourrait pas récupérer sa chaise avant au minimum le lendemain,il se dit qu'il pourrait même lieux se préparer que ce qu'il avait prévu. Après avoir choisit ses meilleurs savons, shampoings, après-shampoings, lotions, masques pour cheveux, huiles et produits lissants (car oui, si il ne mat pas de produit lissant, ses cheveux sont si incoiffable qu'il faut les raser), il passa sous la douche. A 15heures 43, notre chevelu sorti de la douche en peignoir. Il retourna dans sa chambre chercher des vêtements propres. Il retourna dans la pièce emplie de brume. Il fit fit les derniers soins à ses cheveux. Il mit du déo et se parfuma légèrement avec une fragrance se confondant avec autres choisies en soins du corps et des cheveux. Il s'habilla d'une chemise satinée blanche tirant sur l'ivoire et un pantalon noir. Il enfila aussi des chaussures noires. Il regarda encore une fois l'heure, il était 15 heures 59.. Il sorti de sa chambre et se déplaça dans la cuisine où il prit sa montre et son portable. 16 heures 02. Il le déverrouilla et y découvrit deux messages. Le premier _''Salut, dsl de te déranger ms... tu pourrais passer chez moi cet aprem stp? :'(... J'ai un petit pb. Bon, si tu peux pas aujourd'hui, v1 2m1. Ci-mer d'avance! Ton cousin''_ Roh, celui là... Toujours un problème! Il lui répondit donc '' _Demain, aujourd'hui je ne peux pas.''_. Il lu le deuxième message: _'' Toinou, ce soir on se retrouve au parc, comme convenu! Bisous! ''_ ce à quoi il répondit: _''Je t'aime moi aussi!''_. Il regarda l'heure: 16 heures 08.

-Oh, mon poussin! Tu es tout beau aujourd'hui! Tu vas à un rendez-vous? Tu n'est pas si bien habillé d'habitude!

-Maman! Ça ce voit tant que ça? Je n'ai pourtant pas mis de cravate!

-Bien évidemment! Tes cheveux sont mieux soignés que d'habitude! Et cette magnifique chemise! Je ne l'avais jamais vu! Tu vas voir ta copine?

-Heu... C'est pas tout à fait ça...

-Je vois... Mais tu ne peux rien me cacher, je sais tout je suis ta mère. Dit-elle en, pinçant la joue droite de son fils. Et mets ça, faudrait que tu réussisses à voir la personne avec qui tu te promènes!

-Merci 'man, dit-il en prenant ses lunettes que sa mère lui tendait. C'est mieux!

-Dis chéri, tu part quand?

-A seize heure et quart,j'ai quelques choses (oui il à plusieurs choses à faire donc ''s'').

-Bien... Vas-y alors!

-En effet, seize heure treize... A demain!

-A... Demain?

-Oui, je ne rentrerai sûrement pas ce soir.

-Oooooooh...(le 'oooh qui veux tout dire XD ). À demain donc! Dis! Passe à la bijouterie!

-À demain! Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'oublie pas, j'y passe!

Antoine sorti donc. Il se dirigeât vers la place commerciale où se trouvaient les magasins où il souhaitait se rendre. Il arriva au premier commerce où il acheta un magnifique bouquet de fleurs rouges, pour l'amour, de blanc, pour... C'est beau le blanc, et bleues car cette couleur rappelait les yeux de son amour (Et oui, ça fait aussi les couleurs du drapeau français, je viens de le remarquer moi aussi!-'). Il paya, sorti et regarda l'heure sur son portable pour aussi checker ses messages. Le premier était la réponse du cousin: _''Ok mais pk tu peux ps venir? Tu m'avais dit que t'était dispo tt la semaine! Avoue que t'as la flemme! Bref, à 2m1!'_ ' Antoine répondis: _''J'ai le droit d'avoir une vie quand même! Et puis même! Tu saura la raison de mon absence bien assez tôt, crois-moi! ;-)''_. L'autre venait de la personne avec qui il avait rendez-vous à dix-huit heures: _''J'ai hâte! Tu me manque! / mais tu ne m'a pas dit si c'était bon ou pas. C'est trop trop ou pas?''_ Antoine envoya alors _''Bah... Pourquoi tu rougis mon cœur? Oh, puis non, ne répond pas... Sinon je vais devoir te répondre, perdre du temps et finalement être en retard. Mais après réflexion, pouvons-nous décaler le rendez-vous à 18h15? S'il te plaît? A toute à l'heure!''_ Il regarda l'heure. Il était 16heures 56. Il entra dans une boutique d'accessoire et acheta un foulard sombre. Il passa aussi à la bijouterie comme convenu pour récupérer un bijoux. Il regarda ce même bijoux et se dit qu'il était magnifique. Il prit le temps de rentrer chez lui déposer les différents sachets plastiques qui l'encombrait et ressorti aussitôt après avoir vérifié la propreté de sa chemise. Il regarda l'heure, 17heure 38. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Comme il n'avait en aucun cas envie de courir, il décida d'emprunter les ruelles sombre pour arriver plus vite au lieu de rendez-vous et s'il se faisait accosté par des types chelous, il les ignorerait. Il s'était déjà fait attaquer une fois mais il les avait tous envoyer au tapis, ces types étaient de vrai tapettes! Après quelques temps de marche et un traumatisme sur un dealer de coke, il arriva sur le lieu de rendez-vous, un parc assez boisé coupé par une étendue d'eau. Il se posa sur un banc et regarda l'heure, il était 18heure 05. Il attendit deux minutes et aperçut la personne attendue arriver. Son cœur loupa un battement avant de battre comme un fou. Ils se rejoignirent et Antoine prit l'autre dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa longuement d'un chaste baiser puis il il lui demanda avec une voix mielleuse:

-Bonsoir Mathounet, comment vas-tu? Tiens, c'est pour toi.

-Bonsoir Toinou, tu m'as beaucoup manqué! Ce bouquet est pour moi? Il est magnifique! Dis-t-il en prenant le bouquet.

-Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que tu ne pourrais plus te passer de moi. Mais tu m'as aussi beaucoup manqué!

-C'est si bon de te revoir...

-On ne s'est plus vu que pendant deux jours Mathieu... Mais je te comprends...

Mathieu serra encore plus notre héros dans ses bras et Antoine rendit l'étreinte. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un petit moment avant de se séparer et de commencer à marcher dans le parc. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la deuxième partie du parc étant un parc au style franco-japonais, Antoine prit le foulard sombre qu'il attacha autour des yeux de Mathieu qui lui demanda pourquoi.

-TATATA! Je ne dirais rien! Refusa-t-il en reprenant le bouquet.

-ANTOIIIINE! STEU PLAIIIIT!

-Non! De plus tes yeux sont couverts donc tu ne peux rien contre moi!

Antoine poussa le petit châtain qui, lui, faisait la moue. Les joggeurs du soir et les mamans raccompagnant leurs enfants à la maison ne pouvaient que, ce jour là, rire devant une telle scène où Mathieu essayait en vain de rester sur place et Antoine poussait Mathieu sans la moindre once de force.

Antoine s'arrêta de pousser ce qui eu pour effet de faire tomber Mathieu. Il aida le châtain, toujours dans l'obscurité, à se relever et enleva doucement le foulard en riant légèrement redonnant, par la même occasion le bouquet au petit. La moue boudeuse de Mathieu se transforma en une fraction de seconde en un visage émerveillé. Tous les deux étaient devant un magnifique paysage. Ils se situaient sous un sakura qui perdait ses pétales. Celles-ci flottaient dans le vent dans une chorégraphie improvisée. L'herbe ondulait au vent tout comme les arbustes fleuris qui se trouvaient autour. L'eau reflétait les pétales tourbillonnant dans le vent gracieusement ainsi que le magnifique coucher de soleil peignant le ciel d'une couleur orange rendant la scène encore plus romantique. Soudain, Mathieu vit la tête d'Antoine disparaître, ainsi que son corps entier. Il se retourna pour le chercher du regard. ''Ce qu'il est adorable comme ça!'' pensa le disparu avant d'interpeller Mathieu qui se tourna vers la source du bruit. Ne voyant rien, le petit se décida à regarder vers le sol. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Antoine annonça, larmes aux yeux:

-Mathieu... Devant ce paysage idyllique... Je... Je te demande si... Veux-tu m'épouser?

Antoine vit les yeux de Mathieu devenir humides mais il resta à genoux, la bague récupéré à la bijouterie dans ses mains.

Pour sa part, Mathieu n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il sentait des larmes couler sur ses joues et ses membres trembler. Il n'arrivait presque plus à tenir sur ses jambes.

-Oui, oui, OUI, OUI! JE T'AIME ANTOINE! JE T'AIME! JE VEUX T'EPOUSER!

Antoine se releva et prit Mathieu, qui commençait à s'écrouler sous l'émotion, dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Il était si heureux. Ils étaient si heureux.

Il rangea la bague dans sa poche et demanda:

-Alors, heureux? Tout en sachant que la réponse était plus que positive.

-Oui!

-Viens, on va manger... C'est moi qui paie.

Et c'est ainsi que nos deux amants finirent leur soirée, dans un restaurant chic avant de rentrer chez Mathieu. Quand Antoine arriva sur le lit, il du du répondre à une question inattendue:

-Dis, tu n'as pas regardé aucune montre depuis le début du rendez-vous. Pourquoi?

-Parce que, vois-tu mon cœur, quand je suis suis avec toi, le temps passe plus vite mais j'ai aussi l'impression qu'il s'arrête... J'aime cette sensation...

Il prit Mathieu dans ses bras et le châtain lui demanda:

-D'ailleurs, quelle heure est-il?

-On s'en fiche, du moment que ce moment dure le plus longtemps possible.

Et c'est sur cette phrase que les deux tourtereaux s'endormirent dans un câlin, heureux d'avoir fait de leur rêve une réalité.

* * *

Voilà! C'est mon premier OS sur ce compte! J'espère que ça vous a plus!

Bonne année 2016!

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews!

Je vous aime!

Mathilde, votre chevalière servante... Ok... Oo'... J'en fais trop là...


End file.
